Dr. Cockroach
|voice= Hugh Laurie (film/ Muntant Pumpkins from Outer Space) James Horan (game, Night of the Living Carrots) Chris O'Dowd (TV series) |film= Monsters vs. Aliens |short= B.O.B.'s Big Break |specials= Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space Night of the Living Carrots |game= Monsters vs. Aliens |tv = Monsters vs Aliens }} Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D. is a brilliant professor and a mad scientist with the head and abilities of a cockroach. He created a device that would give humans a cockroach's ability to survive forever. He tested it on himself and found that there was a side effect of giving him the head and abilities of a cockroach. He can climb high walls and objects and digest garbage. He was captured in 1962 and put into the recently set up monster prison in Area Fifty-Something. Dr. Cockroach is voiced by Hugh Laurie in the film and Chris O'Dowd in the TV series. Powers/Abilities He can turn a pile of garbage into a super computer as long as he doesn't eat it first, build a rocket car, and make missiles and explosives in his cell from nearly nothing. Also he was able to hack through the alien's core computer and set it to self destruct the ship. Dr. Cockroach is an expert dancer (it happens to be his Ph.D) and a polite, charming and sophisticated man. He accepts his role as a mad scientist and is prone to burst into maniacal laughter in the middle of experiments and plans. He also helped Susan get used to the monster prison and to her new power and size as soon as she was captured and brought to Area Fifty-something. Weaknesses He can be trapped when a giant shoe is on him. When his vocabulary is lost, he speaks gibberish and goes haywire. He has extra sensitive insect eyes. Behind the Scenes Dr. Cockroach is a parody of Dr. Andre Delambre from the 1958 film The Fly. In an attempt to perfect his Disintegrator-Integrator, A Canadian Scientist mixes his atoms, head and arm with a Fly. His Personality is a parody of one of the stars of the film, actor Vincent Price. Quotes *"They said I was crazy, but I'll show them, I'll show them all! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" *"I'm not a quack! I'm a mad scientist. There's a difference." *"Forgive him , but as you can see, he has no brain." *"Gentlemen, I'm afraid we're not making a very good first impression." *"What my associate is trying to say, is that we all think the new Susan is the cat's me-WOW!" *chuckles* "I'm sorry." *"By Hawking's chair!" *"Poor Link. After all that though talk, you were outmonstered by a girl." No wonder you're depressed." *"You can't crush a cockroach! Mwahahaha!" *"No, B.O.B., that's not rude. It's a sign of respect." *"There's one thing you don't know about me, my dear. MY Ph.D is in... dance!" *"A swirly pop? For me? And this time, no pimply hooligans will deprive me of my lickable loot!" *"If I didn't have a cockroach head myself... heh... I'd be freaking out right now." *"Maybe so, my finny friend, but to some of us, All Hallow's Eve is more trick than treat. I was a young lad then, my head filled with thoughts of particles physics and candy. I was out on my first Halloween, when suddenly..." Gallery File:Roach.jpg|Promotional poster File:Dr. Cockroach and Hugh Laurie.png|Dr. Cockroach with his voice actor, Hugh Laurie. File:Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-23h06m20s0.jpg|His serious scientist side at work Dateofmutation.jpg|Date of Dr. Cockroach's Mutation Drcockroachhuman.JPG|Dr. Cockroach before his mutation Dr. Cockroach.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-16h49m52s125.jpg|On his day off Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-23h06m09s128.jpg|His party animal side resting. vlcsnap-2013-07-05-22h07m56s61.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h13m41s70.jpg IMG 0357.PNG Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-18h43m34s169.jpg d.JPG cute_eyes.JPG The Rebellion.JPG dude.JPG Imma buddy.JPG Imma pilot.JPG Insult.JPG tumblr_mx8iayys3J1sag49qo6_400.gif|His Ph.D. is in DANCE! swirlypop3.JPG|The Coveted Swirlypop. tumblr_mbbc3zJ7Si1raa9i2o1_500.png|DANCE! Monsters vs Aliens 030.jpg|Where B.O.B. looks like the smart one. 2009_monsters_vs_aliens_009.jpg|Smile tumblr_mr1m8ercVE1qeyhceo1_500.jpg 1533948_482344021876145_167847807_n.jpg 1525496_489323407844873_974352896_n.jpg Pillow.JPG 1601254_499782806798933_955945005_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-01-19h34m48s26.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-30-18h21m03s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-18h51m52s250.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-17h12m20s188.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-11-19h19m56s178.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-10-17h58m21s222.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-09-17h01m52s149.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-13-18h15m16s95.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-16-18h02m15s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-18-18h10m55s63.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-12-17h09m51s139.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-11-17h20m51s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-15-18h40m12s83.jpg dr_cockroach.jpg Ginormica.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-0015.jpg monsters-vs-aliens-0017.jpg Wallpaper monsters vs aliens 01 160.jpg dr__cockroach_phd__by_moonlitekaty.jpg Monsters vs aliens by moonlitekaty.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg 033.PNG 011.PNG 046.PNG 220px-Night of the Living Carrots poster.jpg Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg Susan Freezing to Death.PNG 023.PNG 046.PNG Movieposter.jpg MVAP MoviePoster002.jpg 027.PNG 91JI17Sj7hL. SL1500 .jpg The Rebellion.jpg 021.PNG Monsters vs Aliens Game.jpg Roach2.JPG Wikia-Visualization-Main,monstersvsaliens.png Monsters-vs-Aliens-serie.jpg Monger Freaks out.PNG Tumblr ltrgfldqSq1qhm1l4o1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-08-19h14m40s95.jpg Trivia * In B.O.B.'s Big Break it's mentioned he once had an interest in world conquest. * Dr. Cockroach was the only monster other then Susan and the Invisible Man to have been once human. *In 98 Pound Cockroach, Link mentions that he was looking for a 98 pound cockroach, which might be Dr. Cockroach's body mass. *Prior to Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space, Dr. Cockroach had an aversion towards Halloween. *His favorite foods are Garbage and Swirlypops. *His first name, Herbert, was revealed in The Sound of Fear. But according to The Art of Monsters vs. Aliens, his first name was stated as Jaques-Yves. *As revealed in When Luck Runs Out, if things get out of hand, he imagines he's in Acapulco. *In "The Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space", when Herbert was a kid, he had blue eyes, but after the mutation, he got hazelnut eyes. *It was revealed in "The Two Faces of Dr. Cockroach" that he has a four digit IQ. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Protagonist